


Sweeter than ever

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, Bones, it'll be fun!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than ever

"Hell no."

"C'mon, Bones, it'll be fun!"

"It's unhygienic."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor, I guess your tongue in my ass is more hygienic than this, then."

Bones blushed and looked away from Jim's cocky smirk. The kid had a point.

"Fine." He finally agreed through gritted teeth. 

Jim's smirk turned into a full-blown smile before he jumped up from the bed and ran into the kitchen before he could change his mind. He rolled his eyes at the can of whipped cream Jim was holding when he came back.

"Jim… I really don't-" he was cut off with a kiss as Jim set the can on the bedside table and kneeled over him, holding himself up with his hands set next to Leo's shoulders as he lead him to rest his head on the pillow.

"At least try to enjoy it, will you?" He put way too much emphasis on 'try', as if it would ever take any effort on Bones' part to enjoy Jim sucking him off. He would've retorted but he was too distracted by Jim's tongue running up his neck and his hand trailing down his torso.

He slid a teasing thumb under the waistband of his briefs as he moved his lips back to Bones' mouth, before wrapping his hand around his cock, giving it a few slow, loose strokes. He pulled away from Bones and started to straighten up to use the hand that was holding him up to help tug his underwear off, but Leo pulled him back down into the kiss, leading his hand back where it was and using his own to undress himself instead. Jim smiled into the insistent kiss and waited until he was done.

He heard it being tossed on the floor and felt Leo's hands on the back of his neck and in his hair and took it as a sign to go on, left hand slipping back down, grip tighter this time, still working slowly at getting Bones where he needed him to be. He stopped and let go almost immediately the second he felt him starting to thrust up into his hand, Leo's small whine of protest lost in Jim's mouth as he reached blindly to grab the whipped cream. He had to see for the next part though, so he painstakingly moved his lips from Bones' mouth to his jaw to his neck, pulling away and sitting back on his legs, now wedged between Bones' thighs.

Leo blushed at the sound of Jim shaking the can a couple of times, looking away from him and fisting his hands in the sheets as he started covering him up.

"Fuck, that's cold."

"Not for long, Bonesy." He set the can back on the nightstand and looked down. "You look like the best Christmas dessert in the world."

"Just get on with it." He huffed back, his blush running down his neck now, wondering why on earth did he let himself get talked into this. That is, until he felt Jim's tongue lick the first stripe off, from the base to just below the head. From then on, any embarrassment or any other sort of coherent thought was wiped away from his mind and replaced with shivers and waves of pleasure at every swipe of Jim's tongue.  
He tightened his grip on the sheets as Jim finally took him in, sucking the head clean before sliding all the way down slowly, just once, before setting a pace.  
Bones groaned and squirmed under Jim's mouth and involuntarily jerked his hips up when he flicked his tongue at the slit. He took Leo's motion as an invitation to take him in deeper, his cock starting to graze the back of Jim's throat. His lips were tight around his cock and it was the perfect amount of friction, and combined with the tonguing at the head every time he slid up, it was almost too much and Bones' hips began to stutter. The thrusting became too irregular even for Jim's comfort so he moved his hands from the mattress to pin Leonard down by his thighs and do all the work himself.

Bones tried his best to keep himself from throwing his bead back, because somehow the sight of Jim being so into it was even better than watching him just take it. He wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked like that, but he had no control over the sounds he was making at this point so he just settled for a fist in Jim's hair, the other one still tugging hard at the sheets, as he moaned out his name almost indecipherably through his orgasm.

Jim loosened his grip on his thighs to let Bones lose himself in him, slowing his own pace and swallowing around him. He stopped as he felt him relax and settle down under him and licked him clean.

Leo's hands unclenched and the one in Jim's hair moved down to the back of his neck to pull him up to him softly, arms wrapping around his back and shoulders. Jim settled on top of him with his hands on his chest. Bones wanted to say something, anything, whatever he could manage between the uneven breathing.

"Jim… Perfect…"

"Told you it'd be fun." He said with a smirk and planted a soft kiss on his jaw. "And you’ve never tasted sweeter."


End file.
